Celebrian, fille de Galadriel
by Melepha
Summary: L'histoire de Celebrian.


**Note de l'auteur :** _certains termes sont traduits à la fin du chapitre, il s'agit de sindarin. Et pour les personnes qui trouveraient que cela ne correspond pas qu'elles me le disent, je ferais les corrections nécessaires._

                                                  Celebrian, fille de Galadriel

Chapitre 1 :  Au départ des Havres Gris 

               Mon nom est Celebrian. D'ici peu, je m'en irai au pays de mes ancêtres. J'ai vécu en cette terre que l'on nomme la Terre du Milieu toute ma vie. Hélas, il arriva qu'un jour, alors que j'allai rendre visite à mes très chers parents, notre caravane fût prise en embuscade.

               Le sort a voulu que ce jour là, les Orcs décident de s'en prendre aux voyageurs. Mais que dis-je l ! Les Orcs n'ont pas besoin de raisons pour s'en prendre à ceux qui ne sont pas de leur peuple. Et encore, je ne suis par sûre qu'il ne se mangent pas entre eux…

               La blessure qu'ils m'ont infligée n'a pu être totalement guérie par mon cher Elrond. Mon Elrond, cela ne fait que 2 401 années humaines que nous sommes mariés. Si peu de temps pour nous les Elfes, je sais qu'il va me manquer, mais je ne puis rester en ce lieu. 

               Ce lieu, où les Orcs sont tant présents. Comment puis-je vivre avec ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Ils m'ont tortur ! Fort heureusement, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour cela. Mais ils ont eu assez de temps pour que me tendre mari ne puisse me guérir à son aise.

               Je le sais bien qu'il aurait préféré me garder auprès de lui. Son regard était d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme. Mais cette entaille qu'ils m'ont faite dans la jambe me lance souvent. Il m'arrive également de me retrouver en sueur dans notre lit et de trembler à tel point qu'Elrond se réveille.

               Le sentir près de moi me permet d'oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir dans leur antre de ténèbres. Mais cette blessure ne me le permet pas. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple entaille. Il s'agit du venin du Mordor qui se répand dans mes veines.

               Cela va faire un an que tout cela a commencé. Cela va faire un an que nos fils, Elladan et Elrohir, m'ont retrouvée et sauvée des mains de ces monstres sans âme. Un an et pourtant, rien n'a changé pour moi. C'est comme si c'était hier…

               Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Elrond n'arrête pas de me le dire. Je me fais du mal. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et cela me ronge de l'intérieur plus encore que ce maudit poison !

               Oh, tendre melethron nîn (1), tu m'as accompagné sur la berge des Havres Gris pour me montrer que tu ne veux que mon bien. Mais je sais que cela te fend le cœur de me voir partir en terre immortelle. Je t'ai surpris, hier, à pleurer. 

               Mais je ne puis revenir sur ma décision. Ma vie en ce monde où tu continueras de vivre, mon tendre amour. Prends bien soin de nos enfants, je sais que tu le feras sans que je te le demande. Tu les aimes autant que moi.

               Pourrai-je un jour les revoir ? Mes chers anges ! Ils me manquent déjà. Je sais bien que tu leur as demandé de ne pas nous accompagner dans ce dernier voyage. Tu as certainement peur de ne pas tenir le coup, et je pense que moi aussi je n'aurai pas supporté qu'ils viennent avec nous aux Havres Gris.

               Les Havres Gris, lieu de départ pour le dernier voyage. Voyage que je ferai sans toi mon tendre amour. Il nous reste une nuit. Une nuit avec toi. Après nous serons séparés par cette mer impitoyable. Si seulement je pouvais rester, mais je le sens bien, au plus profond de moi, ce poison qui continue à avancer.

               Il ne me laisse pas d'alternative. Dans les terres immortelles, je pourrai vivre sans le craindre. Ce poison ne viendra plus me faire souffrir mille et une tortures durant le jour ou la nuit, lorsque nous sommes tous deux étendus sur notre couche. Cette couche qui déjà ne me voie plus, où tu ne me trouveras plus chaque soir alors que tu viendras te coucher éreinté par ta journée de travail. 

               Cette couche que nous ne partagerons plus au réveil, alors que de mes yeux, je te contemplais te réveiller. Moi, qui adorais te voir ouvrir les yeux, t'éveillais au jour nouveau. Tout cela aura disparu dès que le bateau aura quitté le quai que je contemple d'un regard morne.

               Comment puis-je te laisser derrière moi sans un regret qui transperce mon cœur, déjà si lourd à la perspective de te quitter, toi mais également nos enfants et mes parents ?

               Je contemple de cette pièce qui sera pour la dernière fois notre chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer à la perspective qui m'attend demain ! Mais je ne peux pas renoncer. Je ne peux pas te laisser me voir dépérir. Je préfèrerais mourir que de voir l'autre moitié de mon âme se flétrir en même temps que moi.

               Dans les terres éternelles, en Valinor, je trouverai le repos. Je ne serai plus poursuivie par le poison qui coule dans mes veines. Je sais qu'il me sera impossible de revenir. De te retrouver, lorsque les elfes de ces contrées ancestrales m'auront débarrassé de ce qui me tue à petit feu.

               Et si ils n'y arrivaient pas, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ils n'auront qu'à me mettre en léthargie. Il est hors de question que je meure loin de toi et de ton doux visage. Je refuse une telle éventualité. Ils devront trouver, je ne peux me résigner à te quitter pour mourir loin de tous ce que j'aime. 

               Je le sais bien que notre séparation sera longue, mais nous nous retrouverons melethron nîn  (1). Et tu ne seras pas seul, tu auras Elladan et Elrohir qui seront là pour te soutenir ainsi qu'Arwen.

               Mes tout petits, ces Orcs ne savent pas à quel point ils m'ont blessée ! Ils ne me font pas subir que la torture de leur poison, ils m'obligent à vous quitter, vous que j'aime tant. Mon cœur est lourd, mais je me dois de ne pas en parler.

               Non, il ne faut pas qu'il sache à quel point mon cœur souffre de devoir les quitter. Je ne dois rien rajouter à la peine de mon cher Elrond. Il ne le faut absolument pas, sa charge est déjà assez lourde sans que je ne lui ajoute un souci de plus.

                Toi, melethron nîn (1), tu as déjà en charge tant de chose ! La survie de cette cité que tu as construite, Rivendell. En plus de la charge de possesseur d'un des trois anneaux de pouvoirs destinés à notre peuple. Comment pourrais-je t'obliger à venir avec moi, alors que tu as tant de responsabilités ici ?

               Il me faut donc cacher dans mon cœur ce que je ressens en vous laissant dans ce monde. Je ne dois pas vous faire part de mon chagrin de vous quitter en ses temps si troublés. Je sais que vous ne risquez plus de vous faire blesser en notre royaume qui n'est désormais plus le mien.

               Toutes ses tristes pensées ne font que raviver la flamme de mon cœur envers vous melethron nîn (1). Mon cœur s'enflamme comme au jour de notre rencontre. Naneth (2) savait que sans l'accord de gwador nîn (3), vous auriez de sérieux problème.

               Gwador nîn (3) n'est pas du genre à me laisser au premier venu. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. De penser à lui ne fait que raviver le torrent de larmes qui emplit déjà mon visage. Il n'est pas encore revenu, je ne pourrais donc pas lui dire au revoir.

               Il faut que je me prépare, toutes ses réflexions m'ont mise dans un état pitoyable. Il est hors de question que je passe la dernière soirée avec hervenn nîn (4) a me lamenté sur le sort que la vie m'a réservé.

               Cette soirée doit être la plus belle de notre mariage. Je veux qu'elle soit la plus belle afin de conserver en mémoire l'image de melethron nîn (1) avec le sourire. Je ne veux pas le quitter sur des pleurs. Je dois être la plus belle ce soir ! 

               J'espère juste que je ne ferai pas de crise. Je ne veux pas gâcher la dernière occasion de passer un agréable moment avec Elrond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Elrond se tien en face de moi, c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble. Je crois bien qu'il s'est démené pour que cette soirée soit la plus belle. Les enfants ont dû l'aider. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu tout organiser sans que je m'en aperçoive. 

               Il sait bien que j'ai un penchant pour la culture humaine, mais que celle se rattachant à gwador nîn (3). Il y a tout ce que j'aime. Tout ce que Galadrion m'a fait découvrir. Gwador nîn (3), tu étais un rayon de soleil pour moi, lorsque tout allait mal. As-tu donné ta recette à Elrond ? Je crois bien que oui. Tu ne l'aurais pas sans un moyen de me rendre le sourire. 

               Tu me connaissais trop bien. Tu savais que je ne suis pas de celle qui ce laisse abattre, mais que lorsque je n'ai pas le moral alors il faut utiliser les grands moyens. Elrond n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire. J'ai toujours été très heureuse à ses cotés. 

               Je le vois bien, dans tes yeux, que tu es aussi triste que moi de me quitter, mais je ne puis supporter plus longtemps ce poison qui courre dans mes veines. Te voir me soigner en sachant qu'il t'est impossible de me guérir lorsque je fais une crise, me fend le cœur.

               Mon départ dans les terres immortelles est inexorable. Je le sais bien ! Mais c'est tout ce qui me permet de ne pas me mettre à pleurer dans tes bras et te supplier de me laisser mourir à tes cotés, bien que je ne le supporterais pas plus !

               Oh, Elrond ! Tu as pris soin de dresser une table où au centre trône une magnifique fleur de Lys, fleur qui rappelle tellement sa mère à Celebrion. Galadrion et lui étaient comme gwadors ennas (5). Se rappelez d'eux lui fit chaud au cœur, car elle savait qu'ils tenaient à elle autant l'un que l'autre.

               Le repas fut un véritable délice. Hervenn nîn (4) était fantastique. Il était allé jusqu'à trouver la musique sur laquelle Galadrion leur avait fait danser le jour de leur noce. Cette soirée était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus. Erlond était un hôte particulièrement attentionné.

               Bientôt, il fut temps de se coucher. Le bateau partirait le lendemain pour Valinor. Je ne dois absolument pas le manquer et hervenn nîn(4) le sais bien. Il ne fera rien pour empêcher mon départ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Il se fait tard, et j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Après cette magnifique soirée, alors que je suis épuisée, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble, Elrond et moi.

               Je ne peux pas dormir alors que la prochaine nuit, je dormirai seul dans un lit qui deviendra le mien. Je ne verrai plus ton doux sourire éclairé mon réveil, et illuminé ma journée. 

               Je ne peux que contempler le doux visage de l'homme qui m'a volé mon cœur. Et qui le conservera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours même si nous sommes éloignés par la distance. J'essai de gravé dans ma mémoire les traits qui sont les tiens.

               Malheureusement, je crains de ne pas être aussi douée que mon cher Galadrion. Je me consolerai donc de se crayonner qu'il avait fait de toi le jour de nos épousailles. Je pourrai ainsi te contempler, chose que je ferai sans jamais me lasser de ton visage si serein lors de ton sommeil.

               Je me dois de ne pas pleurer, mais je sens les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Je respire une bonne goulée d'air afin qu'elles ne coulent pas. Je me blottis dans tes bras si forts qui ont affronté tant de dangers. Je m'y installe confortablement afin de dormir une dernière fois auprès de toi, melethron nîn (1).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Le jour se lève. Je dois quitter les bras de mon tendre aimé à tout jamais et rejoindre le pays de mes ancêtres afin d'y être soignée sans, malheureusement, aucun espoir de retour en terre du milieu où j'ai l'impression de t'abandonner, toi mais également nos enfants.

               Je n'ai pas le courage de le réveiller pour lui dire adieu, mon cœur est déjà suffisamment déchiré comme cela. Je veux me souvenir de toi avec un sourire aux lèvres, ce si beau sourire qui m'a toujours fait chavirer, qui te permettait d'obtenir tout ce que tu voulais de moi.

               Me voilà dans le bateau ! Tu t'es levé et te tiens sur la berge. Heureusement que ce vaisseau n'a pas besoin de marin pour m'emmener au loin. 

               Tu t'es habillé en vitesse, je le vois bien. Tu n'es même pas coiffé. Cela me fait rire. Il n'y a personne que nous dans cette baie, comme tu l'avais demandé. Je m'éloigne doucement de cette terre qui n'est désormais plus ma patrie. Et je te vois, tes yeux sont pleins de larmes, au même titre que les miens.

               Tu es essoufflé de la course effrénée que tu viens de faire pour me voir quitter ta vie, mais - je l'espère - pas à tout jamais. Cette idée me fait peur, j'ai la gorge qui se serre. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas te le monter en te souriant de loin avec un signe d'au revoir de la main.

               Je t'en prie melethron nîn(1) , arrête, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. Te voir là, sur le quai, à si peu de distance de moi, des larmes coulant sur les joues de ton si beau visage, je t'en pris arrête. Je ne pourrais pas partir.

               Tu t'avance à la limite du quai et hurle, de la plus belle façon qui soit :

« Im meleth Celebrian » (6) 

               Elrond avait dit cela en y mettant tout son cœur, ce qui déchira un peu plus le cœur de Celebrian. Elle décida donc que dès qu'elle serait guérie, ne pouvait le retrouver, elle demanderait qu'ils la mettent en stase.

               Elle ne pourrait vivre avec ses simples souvenirs pour compagnon. Sans rien ou presque pour lui rappeler son tendre amour, si loin, sur une autre terre. Sitôt le cap de passé, Celebrian s'effondra en pleurs. Elle se mit ainsi à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa naissance…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                              Suite, la vie de Celebrian au prochain chapitre.

Merci de bien vouloir me laisser une adresse e-mail afin que je puisse vous répondre. Car je ne considère pas que les réponses doivent se trouver avec le texte.

(1) melthron nîn : mon amour

(2) naneth : mère

(3) gwador nîn : mon frère

(4) hervenn nîn : mon époux

(5) gwadors ennas : mes frères

(6) im meleth Celebrian : je t'aime Celebrian


End file.
